


不告而别

by cross_bones



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cross_bones/pseuds/cross_bones
Summary: BBC Sherlock，雷斯垂德X夏洛克，首发2/5/2014





	不告而别

　　格雷格在几个小时之后才得到消息。  
　　一般来说他应该是最早知道的那批人之一，但是就在这短短几天的时间内，这些事发生得太快又令他毫无头绪，脑子里像响着白噪音似的乱成一团，当时他并没有去想为什么没人立刻报警，或者为什么苏格兰场的效率突然如此低下（如果是夏洛克的话，他会说这压根不是什么新闻，当然了）。  
　　电话是约翰打到他的手机上的。  
　　“格雷格……”  
　　电话那头很静，但是格雷格总觉得有些吵，好像有什么不明显的嘈杂声在响，或者是因为约翰语气里极力压抑着的情绪。他有些害怕，格雷格听得出来，他还从来没听过这个男人发出过这种声音。  
　　“老天，约翰，你还好吗？”  
　　“是夏洛克，他……”电话那头的说话声颤抖着，一度远离了话筒，安静了几秒钟。然后约翰清了清嗓子，似乎已经冷静了下来。“夏洛克离开了。我觉得应该告诉你。”  
　　格雷格当时想到的是是啊你怎么可能抓到夏洛克•福尔摩斯呢，他成功逃跑了，躲起来了，暗自调查，等他下次出现的时候，他就会找到证据，推翻一切对自己不利的指控，然后格雷格可能会亲自去给造成这一团乱的罪魁祸首戴上手铐，也许还能找到机会狠狠踢他的屁股，因为他招惹了夏洛克•福尔摩斯，可再没有什么比麻烦精惹上了麻烦更麻烦的事儿了。  
　　“你知道他去哪儿了吗？他躲起来了？你现在在哪里？”  
　　“不，格雷格。他死了。”  
　　格雷格慢慢眨了眨眼睛，认为自己刚才听错了单词，要么就是约翰配合夏洛克在玩什么把戏。 _夏洛克？死了？_  
　　“约翰，你在开……”  
　　“他从巴兹的楼顶跳下来了。他……我当时在场，格雷格，我看着……”电话另一端的声音哽住了。  
　　格雷格忘了自己后来说了什么，怎么挂断的电话。过了好一会儿他才发现自己用两手撑着桌子站在那里，他的腿有些发软，但是他动不了，也不想坐下。他抬起头，看到安德森和多诺万站在门口。  
　　“出了什么事？”多诺万问。  
　　“你们。”格雷格点了点头，理智虽然清楚不管现在是发怒或者是责备谁都没有用处，对于已经发生的事情，他完全无能为力，但是话就这么从嘴里溜了出来：“看看你们干了什么。他死了。”  
　　“谁？”  
　　“夏洛克！看在老天的份上！夏洛克自杀了！现在你们满意了？”  
　　他不应该说这么重的话，毕竟他们并不是有意想要招致这个结果；但是他们确实曾经怀着恶意，他知道，却还是听了他们的话。  
　　安德森完全愣住了，脸色惨白；多诺万想要说什么，格雷格狠狠瞪着她。  
　　“他会这么做不就是——”  
　　“哦闭嘴吧。”格雷格说，他没再大喊大叫，但多诺万还是闭上了嘴，有些不服气地看着他。他跌坐进椅子里，突然觉得累极了，他向那两个人摆了摆手。  
　　多诺万转身出去了；安德森看着他，表情甚至有些畏畏缩缩的，但最后还是什么都没说，也离开了。

　　格雷格带了两个不会聒噪的人去了巴兹。因为有目击证人，很明显是单纯的自杀，现场也就没有进行保留；人行道上的血迹已经冲洗干净，周围行人来往如常，一点儿也看不出这里刚发生过一场悲剧。  
　　格雷格留下那两个手下，独自去找莫莉。他见过死于坠落的尸体，一点儿也不想去想象夏洛克会是什么样子，但是他得看一看，不管这多么令人难以忍受，但这样他就能说服自己，这一切确实发生了；夏洛克已经死了。  
　　他在走廊里碰见了她，她拿着一个夹了几张纸的板子，他简直想伸手去把它拿过来，看看上面是不是夏洛克的死亡证明。他问了她夏洛克的事情，她当然也是最早知道的人之一，他选在医院的楼顶跳了下来，但是他们没能救得了他。莫莉眨着眼睛，说夏洛克的尸体刚刚被领走了；她显然刚刚哭过。对这姑娘来说可真残忍，格雷格想，他知道莫莉有多喜欢夏洛克，可她却要亲手为他入殓。  
　　 _这真是太残忍了，夏洛克。_  
　　  
　　只有很少的人参加了葬礼。约翰，哈德森太太，莫莉，一个叫麦克•斯坦福的家伙，还有安吉洛和几个曾经受到帮助的人。至于福尔摩斯家的人，只有他那个趾高气扬的哥哥迈克罗夫特。他们只在葬礼结束之后站在草地上说了几句话。  
　　“感谢你平日里对舍弟的照顾。”迈克罗夫特说，看起来根本就没有感到悲伤，但是谁知道呢，这家伙是个政客，也许早就已经习惯了喜怒不形于色。  
　　“他也帮了我不少忙。”格雷格回答，而这就是所有的对话了。迈克罗夫特和他握了握手，然后就上车离开了。  
　　就这样了？他想，当初还是你把你弟弟塞给我的。 _我有个兄弟，在某些方面有特殊的天赋，能帮你一些忙——不要报酬，什么都不要，只要给他些案子打发时间，别让他感到无聊——_  
　　用罪案打发无聊？当时格雷格想，以前可从没见过这种人。  
　　现在他相信以后也不会再有这样的人了。上帝再也造不出另一个这样的人了。  
　　人们陆续散去，留下那新立的墓碑和它脚下的鲜花。那上面除了名字之外什么都没有，夏洛克也不会需要。  
　　格雷格开车驶离了墓园。他想，他的一部分确实留在了那里；和其他人一样，他如今已经接受了现实，对于这个已经不存在的、名叫夏洛克•福尔摩斯的人，他把他人生命中关于自己的那一部分未来带进了坟墓，留给他们的只有过去和回忆，还有心中深浅不一的伤痕。

　　然而日子还要继续；格雷格照样要在各个现场奔波。当他蹲在尸体旁边时，经常觉得夏洛克正在身后用不屑的眼神看着他： _证据就摆在那里，只是你们视而不见！_  
　　他确实从这个年轻人那里学到了不少东西，他试着注意那些微不足道的细节，思考它们的意义；当然他仍然在大多数时候都无法通过这些小小的突破破案，但是有那么屈指可数的几次，他依靠这些得到了关键性的证据，得以起诉犯罪的混蛋。  
　　只要有时间，他就会回头调查那个绑架案，调查理查德•布鲁克；他要查出真相，如果没人能帮得上忙，他就自己去证明夏洛克•福尔摩斯不是个骗子，他要亲手把结果甩在当初用头版刊登“伪天才跳楼自杀”的那些报纸的脸上。  
　　他的进展缓慢，不过现在夏洛克最不缺的就是时间。  
　　他有时会回221B看看，约翰早就搬离了那里，现在只剩哈德森太太在那儿了。他站在二楼的门口，起居室还是原本的模样，窗帘拉起，家具覆盖着灰尘。他有时候希望哈德森太太把这里清空，因为这些家具好像在这里静静等待着它们的主人回来一样；有时他又希望这里永远保持这个样子，他没法想象221B的二楼改变成另一个模样，没法想象除了夏洛克之外的人住在这里。  
　　忌日那天他在墓地遇到了约翰和哈德森太太，然后和约翰去喝了一杯。他从来没问过约翰当时的情形，也忍住没有说 _看在上帝的份上，你当时在那里，为什么没阻止这一切发生？_ 约翰也对此闭口不谈，他知道他的日子不好过，他们都是一样。  
　　但是他有时会觉得有些不公平，当他们再次聚到一起时，比如圣诞节的匆匆一见，大家对约翰总是那么小心翼翼，因为当然了，他是和夏洛克最亲密的那一个，他看着夏洛克死去，他比任何人都难以从这场悲剧里恢复过来。而格雷格就得充当那个安慰人、听着人说话的角色，不管是约翰，哈德森太太，莫莉还是最近丢了工作失魂落魄的安德森——因为他更坚强，更沉稳，他是个探长这种事他见得多了——但是那不代表他就比其他人恢复得更快。  
　　他希望有人能对他说“别去想了，日子还得过下去”，因为他希望他们知道他 **真的在乎** 夏洛克，他并非表面上看起来那么平静，而该死的他也不可能不去想。他到现在仍然会从梦中惊醒，想着是他推动了这一切的发生，想着他见到夏洛克的最后一面就是他看着他们给他戴上手铐的时候。  
　　那天晚上他回到家时，整座房子一如既往漆黑一片。他只点亮了起居室的一盏落地灯，坐在旁边的沙发上继续喝着酒。对了，他现在又开始抽烟了，因为尼古丁贴片根本解决不了问题，而且他总是会想起夏洛克那截苍白的前臂。  
　　他大概喝了半瓶威士忌之后，摸黑上楼走进卧室，没脱衣服就倒在床上。要是明天夏洛克在犯罪现场看到他会说什么呢？  
　　 _你在办公室睡了好几天了因为你老婆晚上根本不回家，她还和那个体育老师搞在一起你喝酒是因为终于和她摊牌了吗？不是？哦可以原谅的失误我不是什么情感专家，格雷姆。_  
　　“格雷格，”他小声纠正道，然后抬手捂住了眼睛，在这个黑暗的、没有生气的房间里，在微弱的、从窗外洒进来的伦敦夜晚的灯火之中，第一次哭了出来。

　　当夏洛克和理查德•布鲁克的案子终于提上重审的日程时，格雷格终于觉得松了口气。他整理好相关卷宗和证物，把夏洛克留在他这里的一些东西收集起来。他把它们放在盒子里，一样一样地翻检着，回忆着和它们有关的那些案子；他不知道该拿这些东西怎么办，他有什么理由留着它们呢？他本来想扔掉它们，但这些是 **夏洛克的东西** ，最后他还是决定拿给约翰看看，看他是否想保留什么。  
　　去约翰那里之前他去见了安德森，而安德森每次约他见面都在努力想让他相信夏洛克其实还活着。  
　　“一个金发女人藏在一群秃头和尚里，那不用非得是夏洛克•福尔摩斯才能发现。”  
　　“哦，可能是的。”  
　　“他死了。”  
　　他一再这么告诉安德森，也一再这么告诉自己。天晓得他有多希望安德森说得都是对的，但那只是自欺欺人。  
　　“我很抱歉，但是他真的已经不在了。”  
　　  
　　他去了约翰新的住处，这个小个子男人看起来气色不错。他并不想在这个时候把夏洛克的东西拿到他的面前，让他想起那件事情，但他觉得有些东西他真的应该看看。他把自己逼着夏洛克给约翰拍的生日祝贺视频拿给他，因为这全是和约翰有关的，他之前还没有看过，不能就这么扔掉。  
　　“可能根本不会去看。”约翰说，对他笑了笑。  
　　他当然明白，他自己还留着这个视频的拷贝，因为当初觉得很有意思；但也许他也不会再看了。

　　差不多两年以前，格雷格以为一切都不会再好起来了。但是看看现在，约翰有了新的住处，稳定的工作，稳定的交往对象；莫莉也订婚了。格雷格离了婚，虽然他现在过得仍然算不上好，但是他觉得一切都会向好的方向发展的；当他不经意间瞥到别人手中报纸上那个占了一整个版面的标题（THE GAME IS BACK ON!）时，他甚至因为想起夏洛克跃跃欲试地喊着“游戏开始了！”而微笑了一下；在这一刻他甚至愿意让自己抱持一点小小的希望，荒谬绝伦的妄想，像安德森一直在对他说的那样，他希望夏洛克有一天能突然出现在他的面前，不是什么幻想，而是实实在在、可以拥抱的——来告诉他，他活着，而格雷格愿意原谅他带来的这些伤害和不告而别。  
　　  
　　


End file.
